


Ol Hoath

by Invictusimpala



Series: Olani Hoath Ol, Mon Cher [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deepthroating, Dom Benny, Dom Castiel, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Sub Sam, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2598017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wakes and finds out Dean's coming over soon. Benny and Castiel decide to have some fun with him before he gets there, and during, unbeknownst to Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ol Hoath

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Weekends are different than weekdays in the Winchester-Novak-Lafitte household. Weekdays are difficult because working their relationship around jobs and visitors (i.e. Dean) is almost impossible. They do make it work, however.

Weekends are nicer, though. It’s late mornings, warm in bed, rutting against each other, pressing kisses into skin lazily until it’s a chain reaction and they’re all coming, falling almost immediately asleep after.

Today is different. Sam can smell coffee brewing downstairs, and there’s no one in bed with him. Two warm spots bracket his body, and he rolls into the best smelling one, sprawling his limbs out. His collar catches on the pillow case, and he huffs, moving the leather off the stray string.

He feels light, like last week and the whole miss-file thing didn’t happen. Sam doesn’t feel like he’s holding the world on his shoulders right now, just focusing on the slide of cotton on his thickening cock.

He’s not supposed to take care of himself without Cas and slash or Benny, but it feels too good to stop. He groans, burying his face between two pillows, fisting his hands in the sheets.

When two hands grab his hips to still them, Benny’s judging by the callouses on his palms, he jumps.

Benny laughs, a low rumble that makes Sam’s body shake.

“Need somethin’, Sam?” Sam nods his head, turns it to the side so he can see Benny. He’s wearing a pair of boxers that hug his ass just right, accentuating his thick thighs. “Do you want Cas to join? I can go get ‘im, but you know he likes to read the newspaper in the mornings over coffee.”

Sam shakes his head. He doesn’t want to disturb Castiel when he knows he likes at least an hour in the morning to himself, to wake up and get ready for the day before he takes it on.

Benny’s more of a morning person, although it takes him a while to get out of bed. Cas is usually first out of it, accepting the inevitability of leaving the warmth.

When Benny’s fingers delve between his cheeks, he loses coherent thought, not that he had much to begin with.

Benny’s fingers are thicker than Castiel’s, although not longer. It feels like heaven in the mornings like this, with the light just barely filtering through the window, illuminating his Dom beautifully, and Sam moans, lets himself enjoy the pleasure being given to him.

It doesn’t take him long to pitch over the edge to what feels like blissful oblivion. They’ll have to change the sheets again, something they have to do with increasing frequency, annoyingly enough.

Benny shushes him, helps him come down by petting between Sam’s shoulder blades, combing fingers through his hair.

Sam sighs happily.

“Dean’s comin’ over today, so you better get goin’, darlin’.” Benny says, and Sam grunts.

“Why is Dean coming over?” Sam asks, and Benny shrugs.

“I’ve got no idea, just called to say he was comin’ on over. Do you want Cas to come up to help you shower?”

“Sure.”

Benny kisses him on the lips, and then leaves to fetch Castiel. Sam stands, stretching and moaning as his joints pop. He hears Castiel come in before he feels the arms wrap around his waist, kisses and traces of tongue against his shoulders and the nape of his neck, the farthest Castiel can reach before Sam has to bend down.

Sam turns around, lets himself be guided into the bathroom and into the shower stall. Castiel is immediately on him, and the water is already warm. Benny probably ran it before Castiel came upstairs.

Sam melts into Castiel’s embrace, and Castiel takes over control. He shoves Sam down onto his knees, just out of the spray of water. He pulls Sam’s head back gently, rubs shampoo covered fingers through his hair. 

Sam moans as Castiel massages his scalp, tugging at the roots of his hair just how he likes.

Castiel taps his chin once, and Sam leans back into the water. Castiel washes the shampoo out of his hair, and the bathroom starts to smell like the vanilla of it.

Castiel moves onto the conditioner, cards his fingers through the strands of Sam’s hair that are clumping together, getting all the knots out of it. He’s due for a trim, but having it this long feels too good, he doesn’t want it to be gone just quite yet even if it is just half-an-inch difference.

Cas pulls Sam up onto his feet. He lathers body wash on a loofa, holding Sam’s arms up, cleaning his skin thoroughly. Sam’s eyes roll back in his head at the feeling. He spreads his legs farther apart so Castiel can clean between them.

He’s gentle, so gentle Sam barely feels the careful touches. Castiel moves Sam so he’s standing under the spray of water, cleaning all the soap out of the hair and off his body.

He kisses Sam square on the lips, licking past them, and Sam leans down. He’s guided out of the shower, Castiel against the counter, and he’s shoved back down onto his knees again. Castiel’s cock is pressed to his lips, and he lets his jaw go slack, his mouth falling open. Castiel teases him, wipes the pre-come onto his lips.

Sam licks, but doesn’t dare move his head in any closer. Castiel thrusts his hips forward, his cock pushing past Sam’s lips down his throat. Sam moans around him, around the taste and smell, surging forward to take all of him, choking a little. His face fits against Cas’ pelvis, and he breathes deeply through his nose before he moves. He shakes his head back and forth, causing a moan to spill into the room via Castiel.

Another set of footsteps come into the room, and Sam looks out of the corner of his eye, sees Benny taking in the scene going on before him. Castiel’s gripping the counter, head pitched back as he carefully moves his hips. Sam swallows around him, and he jerks.

“Sam, Dean’s on his way, you might wanna hurry that up.” Sam bobs his head in earnest, sucking and licking at Castiel’s length in his mouth. It’s when he takes Castiel all the way back down again that he shoots down Sam’s throat. He swallows it all, drinking it greedily. Castiel is left gasping, shaking as his knuckles turn white where he’s holding the counter as leverage.

Sam turns so he’s facing Benny. He looks up through his lashes, something he knows gets him every time, and Benny growls, grabbing Sam’s face and shoving it into his crotch.

Sam takes in a deep breath, suckling at the head of Benny’s cock. Benny makes a low sound, and Sam copies it. He pulls Benny’s balls into his mouth, sucks on them until Benny’s come shoots past his ear onto the floor.

Sam can see his stomach muscles contracting, jumping as he orgasms. He closes his eyes, sighing.

“ _Oh_.” He says, and Sam kisses his hip.

He stays down on his knees until they tell him to get up off the floor. His cock is heavy between his legs, throbbing, but he ignores it in favor of sharing come between Cas and Benny’s mouths. The knock on the front door is all the warning they get that Dean’s there. Sam completely missed the roar of the impala.

“Shit,” Cas swears. He grabs the washcloth from the counter and wipes both himself and Benny down. Sam whines, pawing at their chests.

“No, Sam, you don’t get to come until Dean leaves. Come ‘ere.”

Benny grabs something from around the corner, and Sam’s eyes widen when he realizes what it is, the little remote put in Castiel’s hand.

Benny pushes at his hip, and he bends over, touching his toes. Benny slips the plug in. It’s larger than the one he’s had in regularly, longer and thicker, meant to be a vibrator more than anything else.

It hits right at his prostate, and Sam groans, almost falls over, but Benny rights him before he can.

“Alright, sugar, you have to be good, okay? If you’re not, there’s a big vibrator and leather straps waiting for you to be tortured until you can’t come anymore, okay? If you’re good, we’ll treat, ya, how ‘bout that?”

Sam nods, eager to please his boyfriends, his Doms. Castiel kisses his cheek, and Benny kisses the other one.

It’s a rush to get pants on, to look decent and not like they were just having sex. Sam goes to the kitchen, starts to make lunch. It’s just sandwiches, but sandwiches for Dean, Cas, Benny, and himself? That takes the better half of an hour.

He hears the door open and close, hugs being passed out, but he doesn’t leave the kitchen. Especially not when his plug starts to vibrate. He can tell it’s on the lowest setting, but he still has to hold onto the counter to keep himself upright.

His shirt covers the collar well enough, and when Dean walks into the kitchen to talk to him, he doesn’t worry about it.

“So, how’re those two treating you?” Dean asks, peeling an orange that Sam knows he won’t be eating; it’s just something to hold in his hands, divert his gaze from Sam while they talk about the whole awkward I-don’t-want-to-talk-about-your-sex-life-but-are-you-okay thing.

“Good, really good,” the vibrations go up, and he curses under his breath.

“Hey, you okay, Sammy?” Dean asks, and he nods.

“Burnt my hand.”

“On cold turkey?”

“It’s nothing.” Dean nods, realization dawning on his face.

“Do I want to know?” Dean asks tentatively, and Sam shakes his head, laughing.

“No, you don’t.”

“Cool,” Dean walks out of the room, glass of water in hand, plate of sandwiches in the other.

Sam follows him out, holding another platter. He sets it down in front of Benny and Castiel. The vibrations dim down some, and the tension in his shoulders relaxes by a fraction.

There’s a chair for him, and it’s weird getting to sit in a chair. He’s so used to being comfortable between Cas and Benny on the floor, kissing their knees or holding their soft cocks in his mouth while they watch television. He almost drops to his knees out of habit, but he goes to sit instead after Benny nods subtly at him, giving him the okay that he needs.

He shifts awkwardly for a few moments, trying to find a position comfortable enough for him to settle down into. The plug is pushing unpleasantly inside of him.

He eats his sandwiches in silence. Cas and Benny chat idly with Dean about cars and his new job, about the grand opening of the bar down the street.

Castiel looks at him, shoots him a look asking if he’s okay. Sam hesitates for a second, and then nods. Castiel furrows his brow. _Really?_ His expressions says, and Sam nods his head again, this time with more fervor so he gets his point across.

The vibrations go up to almost the highest setting, and Sam only just holds back a sound.

Benny smiles, but doesn’t look at Sam. Dean is glancing between them all, but he doesn’t say anything, keeps talking about himself, asking questions.

Dean told Sam in the beginning of this relationship he started that he didn’t want to know anything unless Sam was getting hurt, and he didn’t care if they did stuff he couldn’t see while he visited as long as he couldn’t tell and no one made a big deal about it.

Sam tries to respect that, but a whine escapes his lips anyway.

It’s starting to get late, Sam thinks, and Dean should go home, but he decides to stay for dinner.

Sam inwardly groans, and the vibrations the plug is emitting die down some.

He makes dinner quickly with the help of Benny, just a spaghetti dish with meatballs. He eats greedily, tired from the days events even if he’s only come once today. His cock presses against the zipper of his jeans, and he presses the heel of his palm to it.

The vibrations stay slow and quiet throughout the entirety of the dinner. Sam cleans the dishes up while they all talk at the table. Beers litter the house, and Sam grabs them, washing them out before putting them in the recycle bin on the other side of the room.

Just as he’s reaching it, the plug in him is turned onto the highest level of vibrations. He gasps, dropping the bottle as he comes in his pants, knees buckling.

He drops to the floor holding the front of his jeans in his hand, feeling the wet spot grow as he comes. His vision gets blurry, but he blinks it out.

“Sam!” Castiel exclaims, and they’re all rushing to his side, getting him up off the floor, but he’s still coming, shaking and curling in on himself.

Dean lets Castiel and Benny sort him out, excusing himself to the bathroom to give them a moment alone.

Benny and Castiel carry him over to one of the chairs, and he slumps into it, moaning as they press palms to his skin.

“Sam? Sam, are you okay?” Benny asks, Sam nods slowly, licking his lips, closing his eyes.

“Sam, talk to us. Was that too much? Are you hurt?” Sam shakes his head.

He feels someone leave his side, the sweep of a broom and the clinking of glass shards.

“M’sorry,” he slurs.

“Not your fault. It’s okay, Sam, you’re not in trouble. You did so well today.”

Dean comes back in the room a few minutes later, and by then Sam has gathered enough strength to focus on their conversation, although he leans his head on Castiel’s shoulder, holds Benny’s hand under the table as his eyelids droop.

“I should go, thank you all so much for the dinner. I’ll make sure to call you about the bar night. See you guys later, g’night.”

“Night.” They all call, and Sam starts to fall asleep as soon as the door clicks shut, Dean's car pulling away. 

“Come on, Sam, let’s get upstairs and in bed.” Castiel kisses his temple. When Sam tries to walk, it’s useless. Castiel helps to balance him while Benny slings his legs into his arms, Sam’s arms around his neck, lugging him up the stairs bridal-style.

It’s probably ridiculous looking because of how long his limbs are, but it feels nice, his Doms taking care of him.

They lay him down in bed tenderly, peeling back his ruined jeans and boxers, licking him clean. Sam hums happily, sinks into the mattress. They finagle him how they want him, crowding him under the blankets, and he falls asleep quickly enough, pressed between his lovers, his boyfriends, his Doms.

He feels safe, content, and happy. He smiles in his sleep, feels a sloppy kiss pressed to his neck by one of them.

The blankets are warm, and Sam is glad he can’t remember a time when they weren’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Ol Hoath means "my love" in Enochian.   
> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
> I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/about-prompts-im-now-taking-prompts-yay-if-you))


End file.
